Interactive television (iTV) provides a user with many additional ways of interacting with a television other than the conventional interaction of adjusting volume, changing channels, and presenting video recordings. For example, using iTV, a user can select and present video content delivered over a network. This capability, generally known as VOD programming, is currently available, in varying forms, to millions of digital cable users. VOD programming typically includes any programming that allows users to select and present video content over a network. Typically, a user may select the start time, and then further, generally has the ability to support VCR-like controls such as fast-forward, fast-rewind, and pause. Using VOD programming, users are provided with many options, such as browsing and selecting a VOD program, selecting a package of VOD programs that the user may present individually, or selecting a VOD package (e.g., a set of VOD programs), the contents of which varies over time, but that allows the user unrestricted access for the time period of the subscription.
With the current advancements in digital set top box application capabilities, cable system operators may also provide newer interfaces for the selection and playback of VOD programming. Typically, such VOD programming is generally focused on feature length programming, but recently has come to encompass shorter length programming and advertisements. Some of this shorter length programming includes small clips of VOD. However, current solutions for managing the extensive VOD content titles available to the user is limited to user selection and management of sets of ‘favorites’ or ‘selected titles’, which the user can subsequently access and wherefrom select individual titles to play. Prior art systems do not allow for the dynamic creation and presentation of user-specified VOD content consisting of multiple VOD clips as a passive viewing experience.